happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doggone It (My Version)
As Sheila and Sheldon drive away, Dingo takes Pup to a pet store to buy a dog. Dingo sees and falls in love with a cute puppy named Whistle, while Pup has his heart set on a vicious dog that is locked up in a steel cage. Dingo denies Pup's wishes, but Pup soon grows like Whistle as much as Dingo. Elsewhere, Scratchy, an animal catcher, is contacted via a radio in his truck to attend to an issue. As Scratchy arrives at the scene, he finds a hysterical Nutty covered in purple bruises. Nutty explains to Scratchy what happened and then runs away in fear. Scratchy opens the door to a nearby house, three tentacles pop out of the door and windows of the house. He looks in to see a giant squid clutching Meatzy, Pikachu, Flippy and Mime in its grasp. Scratchy readies a mouse trap, enters the house, and handily disables the squid, dragging it him to his truck, with Meatzy and Flippy still in its tentacles. Back at Dingo's house, Pup happily plays with Whistle in his bedroom. Dingo leaves the room, whistling as he goes, but returns to the room upon hearing Pup howling. He enters the room to find blood everywhere and Whistle killing Pup. As Scratchy finishes tying the squid to the back of his truck, he gets a call from Dingo, himself now being attacked by Whistle to come help. Scratchy arrives and Dingo places Whistle in Scratchy's net. As Scratchy gets back to his van, however, he discovers that Whistle chewed through his net and ran off. Meanwhile, Russell puts a tea kettle on the stove and takes a basket of laundry outside. As he begins hanging his laundry on a clothesline, a bird flies down and Whistle approaches. Russell begins hugging and playing with him but when the bird whistles, Whistle begins viciously attacking Russell. Scratchy hears Russell's screams but he arrives too late to save him. He spots Russell's corpse, who is missing all the skin on his body expect for his head, and Whistle who is sitting there happily wagging his tail. Scratchy is confused and thinks about the situation, when Russell's tea kettle begins to whistle. Whistle suddenly gets aggressive and begins biting Scratchy's chest. Scratchy pulls Whistle off of him and throws Whistle into the streets near Handy. Handy sees Howl driving down the road, about to hit Whistle. As Scratchy hops over a fence, Handy blows his whistle to warn Howl, causing Whistle to grow aggressive and attack Howl in his car. Howl's car swerves near Brushy, who walks down the sidewalk. Handy blows his whistle again to warn Brushy of the approaching vehicle, but this only causes Whistle to start attacking Brushy. Scratchy begins thinking about the connection of Whistle's attack, slowly connecting the dots in his head. By now, Whistle has begun tearing out Brushy's intestines and runs away with them as Brushy follows. Handy once more blows his whistle, causing Whistle to turn his sights on Handy. Scratchy has finally figured out that whistles are what trigger Whistle's aggression, and he tackles Handy just as Whistle is about to attack him. While Scratchy accidentally swallows the whistle, Handy is knocked halfway into the road where his head is run over by a car. As Scratchy struggles to breathe with the whistle in his throat, he lets out whistling noises which cause Whistle to chase after him. Scratchy is brutally attacked by Whistle, but he is able to escape and hide. He successfully coughs out the whistle, but when he lets out a whistle of relief, Whistle appears and chases Scratchy up a tree. At night, when Whistle is asleep, Scratchy finally climbs down the tree. Scratchy picks up the now quiet Whistle, but he's shocked to see the squid attached to his truck has freed its tentacles and is now sitting right-side up. Sheila and Sheldon's van approaches where the two fight over a dollar. They scream when they see the squid, which fires ink at them for protection. Unable to see the road in front of them, they crash their van into a tree, fly through the windshield, and are crushed to death when they fly into the tree. The back of their van opens up and lots of dogs identical to Whistle fall out of the back, knocking Whistle out of Scratchy's hands. Not knowing which is Whistle, Scratchy blows on Handy's whistle. One of the dogs arches its back and snarls, leading Scratchy to believe he's found the right one, when suddenly all of the other dogs do the same. Thr dogs begin jumping on Scratchy, tearing him to pieces. Before the episode ends, we see two dogs fighting over Scratchy's tail. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Crossover Episodes